Et puis l'eau, ça mouille
by AttilatheMyu
Summary: Non sérieusement, c'est surprenant. L'eau mouille, tout est de la faute de SIlver, Flint a des problèmes, les femmes sont dangereuses... Et Vane déconcentre. C'est pas la journée de Billy, ça c'est sûr.


**Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du fof, sur le thème de : Traître (Billy)**

Il regarde les dégâts avec horreur. Un capharnaüm total, des débris éparpillés un peu partout. Il voit même quelque chose qui fume là bas, dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Sa première question est : que s'est-il passé pour en arriver là ? Sa seconde question est un éloquent : QUOI ? Et sa troisième question est un : mais comment j'ai fait pour dormir a travers ça.

Après plusieurs clignotement d'yeux ahuris, quelques ouvertures de bouche carpienne, il reprend ses esprit, referme prudemment la porte qu'il a ouverte, pour y appuyer son dos.

Un ange passe.

Deux anges passent…

Puis…

Une série de jurons et d'insultes aussi variés que violentes s'échappe de ses lèvres gercées. Il se redresse avec force et prend le chemin vers le hall, le visage sombre de fureur, les poings serrés et le dos droit.

Il se prend l'encadrement de la porte avec force. C'est ça d'être grand. Une autre série de jurons viennent rejoindre les autres.

Il déboule avec fureur et douleur dans le hall, ou pressé devant un vague feu de cheminé, Eleanor essaye d'amadouer Anne et Max en échange d'une étole. Billy s'arrête, regarde les femmes, prend le temps de constater qu'Eleanor n'a pas de gout, et que l'étole est d'un vert peu flatteur. De constater aussi qu'Anne a une main qui vient de se poser sur un couteau. Un rappel subtil qu'elle n'a besoin que d'un geste pour rendre toute virilité déplacé inexistante de manière permanente. Si Billy n'avait pas un béguin pour son capitaine et son second de la taille de l'Angleterre, il trouverait ça sexy.

En parlant du second du capitaine.

« Ou est ce traitre ! »

Moment de flottement dans le hall, les femmes relèvent la tête, le regardent d'un œil morne, Anne lâche même son arme en réalisant a quel point l'homme est inoffensif.

« Le quel ? C'est pas comme si on était des pirates, et des traitres à notre pays, a nos familles, ou qu'on passait notre temps a essayer de nous poignarder dans le dos pour deux pauvres pièces d'or. »

Eleanor à raison, pour une fois, et Billy ne peut que s'en prendre a lui-même de ne pas avoir été assez clair dès le début de sa question. Il se reprend, se redresse et se racle la gorge avec la délicatesse habituel d'un être mâle de son espèce, c'est-à-dire aucune.

« Ou est la raclure de traître à cheveux long qui sert de second à mon équipage ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Max qui daigne répondre, avec une suffisance toute particulière de la personne qui pense que la réponse est évidente comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« Aller baver sur Flint et Vane en train de se battre pour la dernière bouteille de rhum, dans la cour. D'ailleurs, si tu y vas, peux-tu dire à Jack qu'on a besoin de lui ? »

Il prend un temps pour comprendre que si Flint et Vane sont en train de se battre, ce n'est peut être pas la faute de Silver si la pièce est dans un tel état de destruction… Puis il branche sur la partie « Baver » de la phrase et s'étouffe avec l'air. Il relève la tête, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

« Quoi ? Vas pas me dire que tu ne vas pas faire la même chose ! Enfin, Billy, tu es aussi discret que Vane quand il veut coucher avec quelqu'un ! »

Le bosco pique un phare, et s'empresse de prendre la porte en direction de la cour. Ces femmes sont violentes, et dangereuses.

Le soleil l'éblouie légèrement, et lorsqu'il reprend le contrôle de sa vue, il distingue les hommes qu'il cherchait au centre de la cour, Flint et Vane se battant apparemment à main nu, dans une sorte de lutte sportive, pendant que Silver et Rackham se partage une bouteille a l'ombre des écuries…. Une bouteille ? La dernière bouteille de Rhum ? Oh les salauds !

Il presse le pas dans l'intention d'engueuler le contremaitre, et possiblement récupérer une rasade de rhum, mais il est distrait sur le chemin.

Les grognements des lutteurs attirent son attention, puis c'est la contraction et décontraction des muscles saillant, la sueur luisant au soleil sur la peau basané… Sa gorge est sèche, et il a beau essayer d'humidifier ses lèvres, il n'arrive pas a réhydrater tout cela. Son regard est soudain fixé par une goutte de sueur coulant doucement malgré les mouvements des deux hommes. Elle glisse le long d'un coup tendu, s'achemine lentement sur le bord d'une clavicule, avant de dégringoler sur un pec, contourner un téton sombre et se faufiler entre des abdos définis pour terminer sa course dans un pantalon de toile noir. Un pantalon appartenant au capitaine du Vengeur.

Billy relève les yeux pour essayer de se détacher du spectacle fascinant que sont les mouvements musculeux et fort des abdos du capitaine Vane. Son regard est intercepté par le regard jugeur de Rackham. Le bosco a envie de jurer encore, mais ça attirerait l'attention des deux capitaines, et du contremaitre qui est beaucoup trop intéressé par … le cul de Flint ? Il ne veut pas savoir. Rackham s'approche comme si de rien n'était, et fais un signe de tête vers les trois autres.

« Alors, envie de voir du spectacle ? »

Raclement de gorge gêné de Billy.

« Non, le bureau est en bordel, et les papiers du bateau ont été cramé par les connerie de l'un d'eux. »

« Oui oui, on lui dira. Allé, avoues, c'est le capitaine qui t'intéresse ? J'avoue, les abdos sont vachement intéressant, si Anne et Max n'était pas là, je me sentirais mal. »

Billy s'étouffe, essaye de contredire l'homme, regarde les capitaines, se ré-étouffe avec sa langue et n'arrive pas à articuler.

« Allons, allons, t'en fais pas, on est tous passé par là. » s'exclame le contremaitre du vengeur avec un air satisfait et presque mesquin.

« Tout ça c'est de la faute de Silver ! » finis par cracher Billy, faisant s'arrêter les deux capitaines dans leur lutte, et attirant l'attention de Silver dans la foulé. Jack lui jette un regard blasé.

« Surprenant…. Et puis l'eau ça mouille. »


End file.
